Operation: Fallout
by Eclipse1
Summary: Six months after the Human/ Xeno war ended, something happens leaving the members of Xcom stuck on a radioactive world. Their mission still stands, protect humanity, even if it's from itself. Because war, war never changes.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Hey everyone just creating a Xcom-Fallout crossover. Please leave any questions out until they actually get transferred to the fallout universe thank you. Also I spell X-COM as Xcom so yes I do know.

Monthly Financial Report

Income:

Council Funding- $7,000,000

Private Investors- $10,000,000

Other- $470,000

Owned Businesses/ Patented Goods- $1,742,342

Total Income: $19,212,342

Expenses:

Aircraft/ Vehicle Upkeep- $4,000,000

Ground assets- $350,000

Base Personnel - $5,000,000

Research and Development-$4,000,000

Engineering- $10,000,000,000 ( Council fully covering all engineering projects for time being)

Total Expenses: $10,013,350,000

Putting the Financial Report the commander looked at the stacks of paper sighing in disbelief at their numerical advantage. Looking around the commander at the office she resided in. After the destruction of the enemy Mother ship most if not all remaining Xeno's had been eliminated and destroyed, so no further damage to the populous could be done.

That however left a very vague question; will they ever return? That was over six months ago, but to the commander it felt like mere days had passed. Afterwards Xcom was booming with new research, vehicles from the corporative alliance between Shen and Vahlen.

For example their old fighter coul now not only keep up but out down any 'Xeno' fighter putting it on par with the Firestorms. Good thing considering that they were far to expensive to mass produce and maintain. Hell we were even giving Patens out for nations to start research and building lower-class laser weaponry.

But all that seemed so long ago now, Xcom was without an enemy to fight and to top it all off the council had only given them active to see the results of th-

"Commander are you alright?" Ah yes turning she saw her second in command; Central Officer Bradford. Truly a brilliant young man, she could recount how many lives his advice had saved in the beginning of the war. Sighing again she responded.

"As much as I would love to say yes, it'd be too big of a lie even for you."

"I'm sorry to interrupt commander, but the council has summoned you…." He stopped as she stood up and pulled a book from her book case causing part of the wall above the door to slide out revealing a holo-projector. Understanding he left giving her a word of good luck before the door shut locking. If this was the other meeting she'd need the good luck.

Staring one month after the Human-Xeno War, the council had started to cut funding to the project until after six months it was only a 15% wartime funding. They gave them just enough to run somewhat smoothly. Sadly all the main factories had shut down leaving only the secondary's. Best thing though was that the base expanded massively.

Now supporting three massive hanger full of the MK- II fighters also known simply as 'Two's'. Also the base had five major and two secondary factories. Each one produced; Armor, Weapons, Aircraft, Ground Vehicles and Materials for further expansion. The secondary's produce reactors, medical supplies and ectra.

As of now Base assets includes:

40-MKII's

600- Base Personnel

200-Mission Operatives- Regular DNA Manipulation

25-MECH Operatives. ( Fives teams of Five)

N/A- ground sides vehicels.

20 VTOL's ( Have separate storage unit)

400- Scientists

600- Engineers

250-Other

250- Ballistic Weapon Crates. (700 per crate = 175,000)

250- Laser grade weaponry crates. (300 per crate = 75,000)

50- Plasma grade weaponry crates ( 150 per crate = 7,500)

-Warning most weapons not currently being patented are to stay within the base at ALL TIMES. Any found violating this rule will be subject to possible penalty of death under jurisdiction of the Council.

300-Carapce Armor crates (300 per crate/ Main armor for defensive personnel. = 90,000)

100- Titan MK I crates (300 per crate = 30,000)

50- Psi armor MK II crates ( 50 per crate = 2,500) ( The MK II has capabilities of the Titan MK I Armor)

10- MK II Titan Prototype Exoskeleton ( 5 per crate = 50)

1- Classified. Level Zero Authorization needed.

Coming out of her thoughts, she heard a familiar voice.

"Greetings Commander." Same blacked figure as always. " The Council has decided to speed up the testing of the 'Guardian'. Before the figure could continue, she spoke up, eyes narrowing.

"Sir may I ask why?"

"Commander, you out of everyone in this base knows I don't keep secrets from you. We need to know we're not wasting our time. In return you'll be receiving a massive amount of supplies and materials…worth billions. Sadly your funding won't be increasing, instead it will be at 125% Wartime funding." He paused before the connection cut giving a warning. " Don't make me regret putting in a good word for Xcom. Unlike the others, I know your people are still needed and will be for a long time.

Please commander and thank you….You don't know thin but during the first Terror attack in Washington DC you saved my family. Think of this as repayment. Remember commander we'll be watching."

Before anymore could be said the conversation ended, she got up leaving the room in darkness..

-Xcom meeting room A-1-

"I'm telling you Shen that the my upgrades to the Carapace are more important than your new toys. With this upgrade we'll improve the defense of our security personnel by 275% with only an increase of 27% of the needed resources than normal.

"Doctor Vahlen I'm sorry but my new plasma round will be of much more use in almost every aspect. Our regular ballistic weapons have to potential destructive capabilities of the raw plasma condensed within our plasma rifles. This could cut back costs of building plasma weapons on general and save us millions in the end.

Before they could continue Central Officer Bradford walked in with the Commander close behind. Turning towards them the two geniuses began to present their projects' in the hope of approval.

"Comman-"

"I already know" Looking at both of them she continued." You send me emails on all of the projects you want me to approve. As of now I've been given all the funding we'll need. Shin your Plasma bullets have been given approval. As for you Doc, same though I have a request for you personally. One-"

She turned to Vahlen.

"I want my own personal suit of the Psi MK II made and Shin. I want you to upgrade my personal sidearm with these new modification. Sitting down at the front she cleared her throat.

"Also the reason behind this is do to the council getting impatient with the slowed down progress of the 'Guardian' project. As of now we are receiving 125% wartime income and also getting a massive delivery of supplies and materials to load onto it. I want the testing to be completed soon and security at maximum. I want absolutely no trouble understood."

Receiving nodes from all three she smiled. "We'll meet back here once every week for two months when it finished and ready for launch. Good, meeting adjourned.

\- 2Months Later -

True to their word the Council sent a massive amount of supplies and materials to Xcom. So much in fact they were almost overloaded and had to start building new storage areas in under a day of their delivery. No joke the bases primary, secondary and Guardian Storage areas were filled to the max.

When the commander ran the numbers she almost fainted, overall the council had sent them almost 39 Billion dollars in equipment, supplies and materials. Were they got this much money she could never fathom. But it may have something to do with saving the President in Washington DC, President of Russia when he went on vacation in St. Petersburg and the Prime Minister of Japan. That and a few other world leaders….that answers so many questions.

"Alright begin final testing before launch we want no mistakes here people!"

'Welp everything seems-' Before she could finish the thought she feel over as a sudden force shook the entire base. Alarms blaring she got to her feet unsteadily, nearly falling over again.

"Report, what's going on!?" She yelled. Vahlen's face appeared only for the screen to go black but not ending the transmission.

"Commander, something's wrong…. the ship….incredible I'v-"

"Doctor!" This time it was Bradford's voice.

"Ah yes…the ship..it's harmonizing with the Gallop chamber along with the Hyperwave Relay in the base. The resounding effect is this." To prove he point consoles started exploding in the room. Suddenly Shen spoke.

"Doctor LOOK!" all they heard was a gasped "Commander RUN NOW!" she yelled. But before she could ask why, darkness consumed her vision.

…

…

…

…

/Hard restart activated/

/WARING MASSIVE SYSTEM FAILURE/

…../Primary reactors online/…

/priority: safety of asset known as Commander/

…/Target found: life signs green. Rebooting all systems now/

….3.…

….2.…

….1.…

/Hard restart complete, all systems green/

…/Xcom operation ability at 87.247%/….

/Warning unknown toxins found in atmosphere.. Beginning analysis/

….

….

….

/Toxin classified a radiation. Minimal danger to assets due to filtration systems./

System now at full 100% operation, EMU now returning to sleep mode./

When Council operatives go to the base under orders to find Xcom went silent, all they found was a massive hole in the ground. After sending there report a meeting was held on the next course of action.

It has been decided a new Xcom will be created, sadly starting from the ground up. As a gift, they built a memorial stone at the formers base. They will be remembered, however a certain group was unsatisfied and was certain they were alive. When they found them, they would return their heroes home.

That was not a guess, promise but a fact. They owed them everything, and they'll be dammed before they just give up on them.

-Elsewhere, Fallout universe-

With lightning speed the commander jumped us as did many others in shock. It seemed that what ever happened the damage, at lest here was small. Quickly damage reports started to flood in as more and more awoke.

"Commander you hurt." Good he's ok it seems.

"Central Officer I le-" suddenly Vahlen and Shen appeared, thankfully not harmed

"Commander we're alright here, though some of the secondary reactors have been overloaded and will need to be replaced."

"Fine but I want to know what happened." Shen looked worriedly at Vahlen who did the same.

"Sir like I said before.. 'The Event' The Hyperwave, gallop chamber and Guardian began harmonizing when we activated the engines for a final diagnostics test. They soon began harmonizing and created a…. a…. I think either a Miniature black hole or some type of disturbance in the fabric of reality itself. Unknown, truthfully commander I'm guessing. Question; status of our satellites are they still operational? Please find out we're on our way Vahlen out." The screen went black.

"Bradford, how we looking?"

"Mam the satellites will be back on." The globe reappeared normal as usual except for one thing. All territories we giving of a radioactive signature?

"I don't understand….. what happened."

Everyone in the control room stood in silence, not even the monitors dared to beep.

"Commander you need to sea this!" The area in which their base resided had now moved?

"But we're located in Europe, how is thi-" The it hit her "When we were hit perhaps we moved."

When the door opened, Shen walked in along with Vahlen each of their steps in sync.

"I have an theory for what ahs happened Commander." All attention was know on the two geniuses. "You Jenkins I believe, pull up a live feed of the surfaces around the base.

He did as asked and the globe disappeared only to show them the ruins of Washington DC.

"Commander as we I stated earlier; me nor Shen know what really happened. I think and let me be frank it is difficult to understand, but I believe were not on earth anymore. Well at lest ours anyway."

"Vahlen while that may be true I need cold hard proof for something like this." Not good, she couldn't stop her hands from shaking. A different Earth how, it should be impossible…right….right?

"Ah can help with that, commander the radiation coming from…..well everywhere is very weak. All the nukes we have well…we need only a few dozen or so to start a nuclear winter. But multiple areas show they were hit by hundreds if not thousands. If my math is correct, the massive amounts of nukes used to cause this only add up to at best an A-bomb. But I believe Vahlen has something more important to show you."

Turning focus back to the doctor, she typed something on her data pad that caised many to gasp. Many voice spoke.

"How that's impossible!"

"No way!"

"The Hell"

Standing strong but somewhat in disarray was a building they thought they'd never see again. On the screen before them was the World Trade Center. No Ground Zero, no memorials. Just two buildings that caused a massive change in the world.

It seems it was true. No matter how hard they tried, they couldn't defeat the truth standing there, staring them in the face.

They really were on a different earth.

" Vahlen, Shen get me information on the planet. Bradford I want an assessment report on my desk in an hour and have all teams ready for combat. I'll be in my office, I need to think on our next move." When no one moved she yelled. "NOW" Everyone was back to work, do as instructed, it seemed that their Commander could be quite scary sometimes.

leaving them room, she went towards her office only to stop. 'Ah so they're already here are they. "I'm surprised you got so close without me noticing. I losing my touch apparently."

She waited a minute, about to speak again until a soft male voice spoke.

"How'd you know, I made no sound." So it was him after all.

"I was leader of our little group for a reason young-ling."

"You still call me that, why?" 'idiot the name gives it away'

"Foxhound, your orders are to guard the gate at all times" she got a multitude of voices as a response.

"Understood." Feeling the presences had left she continued onward to her office.

It was a mess. Papers were all over the floor, her filing cabinets had been knocked over spilling out their contents.

'well shit this was going to take awhile. Well at lest the computer is working fine.'

Picking up the papers she reorganized them putting them back on her desk. the whole process took about 10 minutes. She'd leave the filing cabinets alone for now. Looking at her computer she started looking at the area that surrounded the base. Sadly all she got was what looked liked destroyed homes and a - wait. Zooming in she saw something that made her heart jump. A town that was made out of a multitude of scraps, but that's not the important part.

The town had living people inside of it and near what looked like a gate stood sign that read.

'Megaton.'

...

...

A frown found its way on her face. 'We need more information, perhaps they have it. No we need it, i'll bring this up at the briefing. Until then i'll gather more information...Wait is that a robot...'

Looking around further she found an broken Aircraft Carrier, the Destroyed White House, The Capital Building and other things. But she found more than that, more savage things. Mainly giant green men...shit whelp this just got harder, I mean seriously their like the size of a Muton... probably as stupid as one too. Still could be deadly though.

"Hm, how much time till the meeting; 32 minutes." The commander eyes got a mischievous glint in them. Typing something on to her computer the bookcase moved inside the wall revealing a staircase that led upwards somewhere.

Going up it she was led to a large room full of weapons. What? If an enemy penetrated the base she would need quick access to weapons and or armor for her and others. After the incident with EXALT and the Xenos breaking in she took many precautions by adding more security teams, better armor and weapons. Finally by adding this secret armory just for her. She wasn't done with that since Vahlen and Shen almost got killed, she had stations set up near them that would deploy 10 Plasma Hover S.H.I.V.S., secretly there were 10 more stations hidden throughout the base.

For outer defense she had built upgraded turrets that fire lasers instead lasers. Overall on upgraded security she spent about 17 million dollars.

"Now lets get started shall we? My skills have dulled, this is most unacceptable indeed." She was now dressed in a MK II Titan Exoskeleton suit. For weapons she went with an EXALT laser Rifle and her new pistol. She had Shen upgrade it to shoot the new Plasma infused bullets.

Activating the cloak ability she walked towards the exit of the base easily sneaking past Foxhound. Soon she found herself at the door. Going to the pad in the wall she typed in her special code opening the door without raising the alarms.

The door was apparently hid inside a small underground cave. Walking towards the light she saw, excitement bubbled up in her she took the final step out her hand flew towards her eyes at the sudden increase in brightness. The hot wind hit her face blowing long hair everywhere. After a minute she opened her brown eyes taking in the view. A mini holo-screen popped up showing her the direction and distance of this 'Megaton'

"So lets see what you've got in store for me, this game is getting interesting."

After about five minutes of walking she heard gunshots. Pulling out her rifle she looked through its scope and found a strange sight. A young man wearing a blue jumpsuit with Vault 101 on it was running from a bunch of people yelling about how they would enjoy killing him. It was at this point she realized a fatal mistake he made. He slightly turned around and fired wildly at the yelling idiots not realizing he would trip.

'And he tripped...great, there goes my cover' Taking aim three rapid succession shots went through each enemies head burning through their armor like it was nothing. Which in actuality it was.

'That was very anti-climatic' Was the commanders thought. De-cloaking she looked around only to see the barrel of a gun pointed at her face.

"Target re-acquired and FUBAR"

 **So yeah chapter one down, also if want a OC placed in my Xcom squads just leave it with the review, thanks.**

 **Sorry if my story sucks but it'll get a lot better in time seeing as i'll be typing stories now.**


	2. Chapter 2

So yeah Chapter 2. Thanks to those supporting the story so far.

Time slowed down almost to a stand still for her, pupils dilating a sudden shock wave sent the young man back several feet into a rock knocking him out. Glaring at the man she said two words.

"Target Down. All hostiles eliminated." A funny thought went through her head as. 'I should totally bring him to Vahlen, he be crying before she even do anything.'

Moving towards the body she noticed he was still alive. Good, last thing she wanted was to interrogate somebody like those idiots laying in their own blood behind her. Back to the point, no time to waste. Taking out her Cantai-

"Nope I'll probably need this."

Knelling down she raised her hand.

SLAP!…SLAPSLAPSLAP!

"AHHHHH MY FACE!"

"Good you're awake I see. Now before you do something stupid like try to stab me with the knife you're currently reaching for, I have questions." He scoffed

"Don't we all, so what are you doing out here?" He removed his hand from the knifes sheath.

"I'm looking for a town called Megaton. It's somewhere north of here if my map's correct."

"Yeah, it's right. Just stopped by to gather information on my dad, have lunch then leave. I walk you there if you want?" The strange woman nodded and held out a hand.

"Clinton, my names Clinton." She nodded and replied courtly.

"Call me Commander or MF. I prefer Commander though."

"Commander it is, but why MF?" She grimaced at the old nickname. Feeling the questioning look she answered before he asked.

"Stands for Mother Fox, I trained all the young-lings in my old squad and got the nickname after because I acted more like a mother than anything. Lets go, I don't have much time."

With a synchronized nod they left. Clinton looked at the really pail woman, many questions running through his brain. Who was she? Why is she going to Megaton? Could she possibly help me?

Sadly before he could ask she spoke.

"Already told you. I need information and maybe." His eyes widened in shock. How'd sh- "Your body language gave you away. Good where here." Walking through the gates Clinton was meet with a similar sight of sheriff Simms.

"Ah. Back so soon and this time you brought a friend. Tell me lass what brings you to our home."

"One: Information.

Two DAFOUQ!"

He looked at her taken back by her sudden look of shock and followed her gaze to a certain object.

"Yeah you really should disarm it before it goes off. Judging by the outer corrosion it'll go off in about….five years at best. I can get someone to help you if you want?"

"The boy here already offered but said he needed to go get a tool to remove something."

Two pairs of eyes found themselves focused on the boy, who took out a screw driver and grinned.

"And I got it thanks to my savoir here. Commander." Simms eyed her again but she already nodded.

"Yes I'm military, more importantly I'm in need of some answers." Still looking carefully he answered.

"Lass the boy next to you knows more than I do. All I know is that war happened and both side launched nukes. Putting us in the position we're in now."

'Just as I thought, most likely between China and America considering the highest irradiated countries are those two countries.' Now that this problem is solved now onto the next question.

"So care to explain why you wanted to help this poor town boy." The boy looked offended.

"My father taught me to help anyone, anywhere at anytime if I could and that's what I'm doing now. If these people need it-" He got in her face. "-I'll help them however I can and I'll be dammed if I don't." He was about to continue but a glint in her eye caught the words and forced them back down. He didn't like it, that glint was full of mischief and intelligence, a very deadly mixture.

"Boy while I admit I'm happy by your choice of morals; get out of my face please or are you trying to impresses me."

He instantly stepped back face glowing red in embarrassment. Ignoring him she looked back to the sheriff.

"Mr. Simms, my job is to protect the innocent and neutralize the enemy that puts them in danger, I'm no threat to your town fact I may be able to help it later on depending on what the council decides."

Looking around she saw the kid pulling something out of the nuke disabling it for good hopefully. No matter the decision was already made.

"Clinton what are the sights in the town.?" Putting the thing in the bag he ran over to her and pointed in random directions.

"Well Ms. Browns goods shop is up there along with the water plant, saloon, armory, and bar. To the left there's those Nuke worshipers and to our left is our own little restaurant."

"Hey kid." Simms threw a pair of keys and a bag of bottle Caps? At him. "Here's your payment. Thanks to you were now a lot safer so as a special thanks you're now an official resident of Megaton."

"Boy I need to talk to Simms in private go see your new house." He nodded excitedly and ran off. Also he was probably angry about his nickname.

"Now Mr. Simms let talk business shall we." The commanders face went neutral, she wanted to do something. Something very big, but without his clearance it'd be impossible to do anything.

"So Miss. Commander what do you need from me." Sitting down next to her, he eyed her warily still not trusting her. Really why should he trust this woman, in truth what does she really want?

"I want to help you, in return for information and….support." her face faltered as if unsure of something.

"What does this 'help' imply exactly?" Simms asked taking a swig of a Nuka-Cola that just randomly appeared in his hands.

"If the council agrees we'll help rebuild humanity entirely." She sighed "But we don't know were to start and I was going to suggest this town of yours. In return for joining us we'd ask for support and for you to follow our rules along with be under our protection.."

"I not allowing our town to be a base of operations for thugs you know." he said obvious distaste in his voice.

"I never suggested that. Listen our organization was created to protect humanity at any cost to us. When we saw what happened to our world we were shocked. Therefore in about" Her eyes widened greatly.

"Oh god I only have a few minutes to return. Listen in a few minutes we're having a meeting about our next course of action. I personally have major influence in our group and can get the support, but I'll only do it if you allow it. After all this is your town is it not."

It finally dawned on him she was a-

"I'm asking if I have your permission to give my green light on this project when I bring it up in the meeting-" Before she could continue a voice spoke.

"Well well well found you." the unknown figure was suddenly sent flying backwards into the atomic bomb by the commanders' high-kick. The Sherriff along with many others raised their guns.

"DAMIT KIT WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU !" The Commander yelled stomping towards the prone figure.

"Hehehe sorry about that…it seems I was wrong about you losing your….to..uch…"

"You better have not just passed out on me idiot!"

But it was to late, he'd had passed out from the hits. Everyone watched as the woman cursed lightly at her luck.

'Darn it, now I have to contact them; this idiot made me late to our meeting.'

Just as she finished the thought her communicator went off. Looking at it, she saw it was coming from the Central Officer. Choosing to ignore it she turned to the sheriff-

"What'd I miss, I heard yelling and a loud bang. Oh." His back slumped as he realized he'd missed something important.

"I need to go. NOW. Clinton stay here I'll be back in a few days."

She picked up the stranger and started for the gate, ignoring any questioning looks. One thing was sure though. A big lecture was coming very soon.

-Xcom: Meeting Room 1-

"Beyond the fact that you could've been killed-HEY are you even listening!" Bradford chided. And judging by the fact that her, Shen and Vahlen were discussing something she hadn't.

"Commander just leave it to us of the Xcom Scientific Division well help as much as possible with curing the Radiation on this planet." Vahlen spoke up and left typing things into her data-pad

"You already understand what it will take to build something of this magnitude, so I'll follow you for now mam. I'll have three teams of engineers working on it now." He did the same as Vahlen and left typing into his data-pad.

Turning towards him the commander gave him a look. Sighing and sitting down, her rubbed his forehead.

"Bradley I need you to by my tactical officer on this. Please Bradley I can't do this without you. I have to be with the kid for now, I have a feeling he's a major player in something big here. I need you to manag-"

"Fine." He said head turned to the side. If he had turned she would have seen him blushing at the use of the nickname. "What do you need?" She was smiling now.

"First: I need you to manage day to day operations, leave the big things for me to decide.

Two: Manage the security of all our assets including the civilians.

Three: Keep me updated on our progress with any projects.

Fourth: -

Fifth:-

Six: Locate any possible resources, just because we can build a city doesn't mean I want to exhaust all of our resources. Remember we don't have a fixed supply route anymore so I want information on possible Quarries, Mineral deposits anything that'll be of use to us."

Bradford nodded in agreement, while the commander tapped her on her own data-pad. Suddenly her face appeared on all the monitors in the base and vehicles.

"Attention a personnel, I decided to fully inform you of our current situation. After the incident with the bright light we were teleported to an alternate Earth. This Earth has experienced Atomic warfare, though similar to us it's very different. What I mean by this is that history is not the same as ours."

She took a deep breath.

"I've made contact with some of the locals near here in a town known as Megaton. After speaking with their leader Sheriff Simms, he agreed to allow us to build a legitimate town for them and join us in return for as much information as possible. This is the area surrounding Megaton itself."

It changed to a live feed showing the destroyed town, school, and the makeshift town that was obviously Megaton.

"The old destroyed town is going to be where we are going to build the town. This will work as our base of operations on the surface. It will also be the site that will be used at the actual location for these residents of Megaton as they have very little room and the place looks likes it's going to collapse soon. As for the school itself, that will be our commander center for the surface."

It changed back to her form.

"They know me as a person who works for Xcom , not it's leader. I wish for this to remain the same with no changes until I decide. Men and women of Xcom, I call you to assist me in carrying out our new goal. Our new goal is to rebuild humanity and protect it."

The video cut showing Xcoms' emblem

Feeling the mood in the air she knew she had their support. It was another one of her Psi abilities. This one allows her to feel the emotions in the area around herself. She turned to leave but before she could a hand stopped her. A sadistic smile was on the Central Officers' face..

"Now commander I have something you have to do if you want me to follow your wants. This is not negotiable in anyway, sorry dear but you've no say in this. Me, Shen and Vahlen all decided you needed to be punished. That and we're not sending you into the unknown any support."

"What do you have planned Bradford?" She was actually curious of what they've decided to do.

"One word: Bodyguards"

"Fine but not now though, tomorrow morning when I go back. Also have our men begin now, I want this done quickly Bradford understood."

He nodded his head in agreement and let her leave. But before she left the commander spoke once more.

"I need documents on soldiers Nilsson and Bridger, send them to my data-pad before I go." Turning her head, blond hair covering half the face she smiled darkly.

"I want them to be my guards until I re-assignment. I fear that some bad things are going to happen...I feel the march of war will soon be upon us."

The only word that could describe the Central Officers' face is 'morbid'. He knew that something was coming as well, everyone could feel it. The only question is when?

-Megaton: Clinton's new house-

"Wadsworth can u get me some water please?"

"Of course sir; one moment please."

Leaning back on his chair Clinton smiled. "Finally a break, this is nice."

"Sorry but much work is to be done before we find your father." De-cloaking the commander smirked a the boy's shocked face.

"How did you get in." He asked slowly reaching for his gun. He stopped as as she sat down. finally noticing the stack of paper in her hands.

"Paper work." She smiled brightly at him. "The proceeding passed, but I was left with all the work. You know the destroyed town next to us."

He nodded.

"The entire area will be rebuilt under my watch."

"Wait where'd you even get the resources to fund this. From what I've gathered no one not even the BoS can do this."

'Wait, who is talking about. Dam I forgot about intelligence on current groups. Last thing I need is a war between this BoS and Xcom.'

"Paper-work can be done later I need to make contact with BoS?"

"Brotherhood of Steel"

"Yes this Brotherhood of Steel. Do you know a way to contact them." He shook his head signifying he didn't

"No" Nailed it. "But the GNR station would." He looked away.

"You could come with me... apparently the next clue to finding my father is at Galaxy News Radio. I wouldn't mind the company but first we need to go due a pit stop for miss Brown."

CLICK- she loaded her pistol, putting it back in her holster.

"Lets go i'm on a tight schedule." Going out the door he heard her yell.

"FINALLY I GET TO KILL SOMETHING!"

"Why did ask her to come again." He said rubbing his forehead in exasperation. Apparently he said it too loud as she yelled again.

"CLINTON I"M WAITING."

He quickly ran out locking the door behind him. At that moment the robotic butler came in with a bottle of clean water.

"Sir...hello...anyone?...Well i'll just find something to clean then."

-Outside the house-

Ever since the town was created, it never saw really anything happen. But ever since James kid came everything started changing, first Marties Saloon getting new management. Then the strange woman known as commander came back with him while he defused the bomb. Now this his happening, at this rate who knows what'll happen.

"Care to explain what's going on here moma fo- OW!"

"I told you not to call me that boy now, kit come out I know there."

"Not even going to ask."

Looking to her left she saw a 19 year old boy, standing at 6.1 foot tall, a lean but very build body, dark camo green hazel eyes, a scar down his left eye. His fair skin, showing hints of Japanese and European, small mustache forming. His hair was black and a standard military cut.

His name was Wade Nilsson also known as 'Kit'. Well one of them.

"Come out, I know you're here as well."

"Darn it how'd you know-"

"The twin Kits are your code-names. you caught my eye when you investigated a downed Xeno battleship. All but you two and one other teammate survived, afterwords only to die later from wounds received in the field." They started walking away from all the construction heading. Clinton remained silent, wanting to hear about the two strange men following the Commander.

"You're the second kit, same age, but with brown hair and eyes. Name: Riley Bridger."

The person on your team was a promising young recruit known as Alice Deinburg. Family born in east Germany during the cold war, escaped in a week before the wall fell. Hence the German last name, but was born in Austin, Texas 1995. We picked her up after her family was murdered by Xeno's. She was busy fighting them in the city as she was SWAT and having no where to go we took her.

She died from multiple Plasma rounds to the chest, back And two in both legs. The rookie saved both of yall before her untimely death." She said the last part sarcastically making both irritated.

"Sir. i'd prefer if you speak ab-" That's when the commander spoke again but this time with an accent.

"I'm Alice you dam idiot." Both shut up, wide eyed. She speed up her pace.

"Be lucky the only reason why i'm telling you this is because your both my personal guards now. You three can call me Alice, after all it is my real name."

The group stayed quiet as the walk continued. Clinton felt scared; the reason would be because the two soldiers were glaring heavily at Alice.

"Well this is awkward." She said, "Understand it was the only way for me to be in the field and look for recruits for my elite team."

"You sent us on a suicide mission." Finally Riley spoke, realizing it was a test. Alice remain silent.

"Tell us why. NOW!" Both Riley and Wade puled their guns on her. She was only a few feet in front of them, her armor wouldn't last long. Sighing she stopped. She turn around and took off a piece or her chest armor revealing massive scars.

"Not everything was a lie." She started. "That mission; I had no idea what would await us."

*Flashback*

"Rookie keep up"

"Yes sir. sorry sir."

The area got quiet real quick. Currently they were deep inside the battleship now they were in some type of room. From what Central said these containers held humans, as for what they plan on doing to them no one knew.

When Riley and Wade moved forward she stopped them. Giving her a questioning look she spoke.

"Captain Louis I feel somethings off. Please lets back track."

It seemed that she forgot that Louis was a easily agitated person.

"Damit kid-" He was interrupted by an inhuman roar.

That was when all hell broke loose.


End file.
